


Marinette Dupain-Cheng One shots

by IamSuperior2020



Category: DCU, Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, One-Shots, Recommendations, no sexual scenes that are graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSuperior2020/pseuds/IamSuperior2020
Summary: Just some one shots with our favorite girl. There will be cross overs from DCU and Haikyuu!! You guys can recommend some work and even write some of your own and send it to me if you want it published (I'll give you credit) But, it can only be in the general idea of one's that I tag.Please enjoy!!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Other(s)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Here are some rules for the One Shots**

  1. I do **not** write sexual graphic scenes. I fine them a bit too much
  2. If you want to recommend a one shot, just ask me. But, it has to be either with DCU, MLB, My Hero Academia, or Haikyuu!! characters
  3. There will be mild cussing
  4. If you want to write a one shot, you can ask me and I'll post it and give you credit



**There isn't much rules but you get it. Chile anyways, thank you for reading!**


	2. Daminette

**Summary:** _Marinette's boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, died a year ago. She finally found love in the arms of Damian Wayne. But, at night, she has dreams of Adrien and it doesn't stop._

**Warning(s):** _No warnings applied_

* * *

_"Hey, Princess, how's your evening?" Chat asked as he sat next to Marinette on her rooftop. She smiled and turned to him, "Amazing now that you're here." her breath got caught in the wind as his green, percing eyes held hers._

_Silence was roaming the air as the two just stared at each other. Suddenly, Chat started to laugh. "I- I'm sorry, but that was so cheesy." he wiped away a fake tear. Marinette turned red and looked down, "S-shut up you moron."_

_"But, I'm your moron."_

_  
Yes," she looked at him again, "You are my moron who I love dearly." their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss._

Marinette shot out of bed, panting while looking around. She brought her hand to her head to wipe the sweat that was falling. Tears began running down her cheek when she realized what she dreamed about. Her arms draped around her legs as she rocked back and forth.

She wanted to cry out in agony, but she was in the Wayne manor and it was 3 in the morning. Building up inside her was pain that wanted to be released. Why does it hurt so much? She found love in another man, but it hurt so much to move on from the love of your life. 

Don't get her wrong, she loves Damian with all her heart, but it's just so damn hard to forget about _him_. Suddenly, a loud scream escaped her lips and finally she cried out in pain.

**I know you hear me when I cry**

**I try to hold it in at night**

The lights in the Manor turned on and everyone shot out of their beds and ran to her bedroom. Opening the door, they see Marinette on the floor crying. Her hands were clentching the sheets as she cried some more. 

Upon seeing this, Damian ran to her and held her in his arms. "Shhh, it's ok, Angel. I'm here for you." with those words, she felt a bit more calm. Her head perked up and saw the rest of the batfam looking at her with pity.

**While you're sleeping next to me**

**But it's your arms that I need this time**

"What's wrong, Pixie?" she heard Jason ask as he stepped closer. Marinette looked to him with sadness in her eyes. More tears began to gather as she pulled her lips tight together. "He's gone." she whispered. The rest, except Damian, looked at her with confusion. 

"Damian, what is going on here?" Bruce asked his son. Damian sighed as he shook his head, "It's a lot to talk about. But, it's up to her if she wants me to say." he looked to Marinette who nodded her head in return.

**Look at the cards that we've been dealt**

**if you were anybody else**

**probably wouldn't last a day**

**heave tears a rain parade from hell**

He helped pull her up to the bed, "Adrien. She is crying because of Adrien Agreste."

"Who is that?"

"He," Marinette choked out, "Was my partner who helped me fight Hawkmoth. He was also my best friend who made me laugh. Adrien wa-" she starts to cry even more, "He died because I couldn't help him in time. His damn father killed him! He was the love of my life and now he's dead!" she cried once more.

They looked to Damian to see his reaction of her saying this. He was the type to scare away the man who stared at his angel the wrong way. But, all he was doing was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

**Baby you do it so well**

**You been so understanding you been so good**

**And I'm putting you through more than you ever should**

**And I'm hating myself cause I don't want to**

**Admit that it hurts you**

Marinette looked do Damian and pushed him off, "Look at me!" she tells him which he does. She stands from the bed and walks to him, "Tell me off! Get mad at me! Do something! I hate doing this to you. You deserve better than me! I am mess and you don't deserve this!" she punched his chest lightly. 

"Please, Dami, I hate putting you through like this. I want you to be happy with someone, not soothing them because of their dead boyfriend!"

Tears started to gather in Damian's eyes as he gently grabbed her wrist. "Angel, please don't hurt yourself over this."

**I know that it breaks your heart when I cry again**

**Over him, mmh**

**I know that it breaks your heart when I cry again**

**'Stead of ghostin him**

"I don't deserve you, Angel. I love you more than anything in the world. You made me a better person. All of us. You changed, not just me, but my entire family. So please don't you ever say that I deserve someone better because there isn't any."

Marinette's blue eyes met his in a gaze. She pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

**We'll get through this, we'll get pass this, I'm a girl with**

**a whole lot of baggage**

**But I love you, we'll get pass this, I'm a girl with**

**a whole of baggage, yeah**

She cried deeply into his embrace. "Dami, I can't keep putting you through this. I hurt you too much and I hate seeing you sad. I know you hate when I say this, but you deserve someone else. Look at me, I'm a mess. A fucking mess and I don't know how to pick up the pieces."

Damian shook his head and kissed her lips gently. "Please stop. Speak your mind, Angel, say what's in your thoughts."

"I dream about him, I try my best not to but he just appears in it. I hate how I miss him, I don't want to. Why did he go so soon? He was only 19 when he died by his father!" she yelled out, "I hate myself knowing I could've saved him but didn't. I need help, Dami."

**Though I wish he were here instead**

**Don't want that living in your head**

**He just comes to visit me**

**When I'm dreaming every now and then (And then)**

**And after all that we've been through**

**There's so much to look forward to**

**What was done and what was said**

**Leave it all here in this bed with you**

**Baby, you do it do well**

"Angel, it's normal to grieve over a loved one. I will not hold it against you. And do not blame yourself for his death. You did the best you could and that's what truely matters. He's watching over you with a smile knowing you did your best. We have so much to look forward to, please Angel, don't hurt yourself over this. Promise me that."

Marinette wiped her tears as she held his hand in her own. "I promise." she breathed out. The rest of the batfam almost started to cry. Well, Tim and Dick cried while Jason and Alfred were holding it in. Bruce was silently crying, allowing the tears to fall while Selina cried into his shoulder

"I love you, Dami."

"I love you too, Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Ghostin by Ariana Grande


	3. Daminette #2

**Chapter inspired by Miraculous who commented about another Daminette one shot.**

**Summary:** _Damian and Marinette are secretly dating with only Alfred knowing. Suddenly, everyone gets an invitation to the wedding and chaos ensues_

* * *

"Demon Spawn, where the hell is my gu- Oh! Pixie's here." Jason looked at Marinette who was sitting on Damian's bed. His eyes then turned to his brother who was sitting next to her. Book were scattered throughout the bed.

He heard a growl coming from Damian, "What did I say about barging in, Todd?" he glared at his brother. Jason put his hands up in truce, "It's not my fault tha- wait a damn minute," a smirk slowly appears on his face as he places his hands on his hips, "I see what's going on. Is little Pixie and Demon Spawn da- Ahh."

Before he finished the sentence, a pair of scissors flew past him. Jason's eyes widen as he turned to look at the two smirking teens. "Sorry." Marinette giggled. His mouth dropped to the ground as he stared at her more, "Y-you threw those?"

Marinette nodded her head and got up from the bed to grab the object. "Sorry, it just felt right." she laughed some more. Jason backed away slowly and bolted out of the door and down the hall. "That was amazing, Angel." Damian smirked as Marinette sat next to him. "I know." she smiled and kissed his lips quickly, "I learn from the best."

******************************************************************************

During dinner, Jason was still shaken up and barely ate. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dick asked as he finished his drink. He shook his head and slowly ate his mash potatoes. "Mental note, do not make Pixie mad."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you're scared of Sunshine?" Tim smirked as he leaned forward. A chicken leg flew passed him, "Shh, they're coming."

Damian and Marinette walked into the dining room while laughing. They sat down and looked at everyone. "Damn, the brat is already making a move on her." Dick chuckled as Alfred poured him more wine. 

"Master Dick, I advise you leave the two alone. Like Master Damian said earlier, they're just friends." 

They all shut up and moved on from the subject. As dinner surpassed, Damian walked up to Alfred, "Thank you." he tried his best to keep a cool face as he helped Alfred throw away some napkins. The butler turned to him with a smile, "Of course, Master Damian. Anytime."

* * *

**5 months later**

Alfred walked into the living room with a letter in hand. He stopped at Bruce and handed the letter to him. He thanked Alfred and opened it. As his eyes scanned the letter, he choked on his water which caused Selina, Tim, Jason, and Dick to look at him frantically.

"What's wrong B?" Dick asked as he turned his full attention to him. Bruce stood up and placed the letter on the table. Jason reached over and picked it up to read it. "No way." he said slowly. 

His eyes looked up to the rest and he muttered, "Demon Spawn and Pixie are getting married. Tim and Dick froze and stared off into space while Selina was gushing. Alfred was seemingly amused about the whole thing. 

"Guys, look at Twitter. Seems like we're not the only ones shocked to hear this."

**@QBee | Xx.ChloewasTaken.xX**

what the actually fuck Duapin Cheng. how come i never knew abt yall??

**@AgresteIsHere | AdrienAgreste**

M'lady i thought we were going to tell each other everything?

**@FoxinDahouse | AlyaC**

@AgresteIsHere @QBee yall are so dumb. how could you guys have not figured it out?

**@QBee | Xx.ChloewasTaken.xX**

@FoxinDahouse shut up Cesaire. knowing you u probably cornered her to tell you

**@GivemeCoffee | Tim Drake**

wow demon is really gonna get hitched before me. i need more coffee

**@QBee | Xx.ChloewasTaken.xX**

@GivemeCoffee how the hell did you guys not know. yall are brothers for crying out loud

**@LittleBirdie | DGrayson**

@QBee bc he never talks to us. he only threatens

**@Outofplace | Jayjay**

@GivemeCoffee @LittleBirdie what did i say? i said that they were dating and did yall believe dear ol' Jason? Nope. listen to me and things will go great for you

**@QBee | Xx.ChloewasTaken.xX**

@Outofplace with your IQ i dont think i would depend on you

**@MDCheng | MariGold**

@QBee @LittleBirdie @Outofplace @AgresteIsHere @FoxinDahouse surprise!!!

**@QBee | Xx.ChloewasTaken.xX**

@MDCheng sdcdiuchqe how could u have not told me??? i thought we were friends!

**@MDCheng | MariGold**

@QBee sorry we just didn't want anyone to know

**@LittleBirdie |DGrayson**

@MDCheng i thought I was ur fave brother. i feel wounded

**@MDCheng | MariGold**

@LittleBirdie ask Damian and Alfred

**@Outofplace | Jayjay**

@MDCheng no way! Alfred knew all this time. GASP i say. i feel betrayed :(

**@HeirtoWE | DamianW**

@Outofplace @LittleBirdie @GivemeCoffee I didn't tell you morons because I knew you would act like this

**@MDCheng | MariGold**

@HeirtoWE Dami play nice. maybe we shouldve told them

**@GivemeCoffee | Tim Drake**

@MDCheng ty Sunshine. so like Alfred knew all this time?

**@MDCheng | Marigold**

@GivemeCoffee yes ofc :)

The three brothers looked to he butler. "YOU FUCKING KNEW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda bad. But, here you go! I will make a part 2 to this bc there is more to add


	4. Daminette part 2

**Part 2 to the Daminette**

During the day, Marinette and Damian have been receiving tweets, text and phone calls nonstop. As much as they love to see how it unfold some more, it kept bugging them. They decided on muting everyone to get peace and quiet. During that quiet time, Marinette decided to take a good nap to relieve all the stress.

An hour into it, her alarm started to blare causing her to groan. With a low sigh, Marinette stood up and walked to the living room. Upon entering, she saw something she wished she never saw. Looking to the scene, she noticed Damian arguing with Jason and Tim while Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and Selina were talking with each other,

She was going to say something, but the sound to the door opening caught her off guard. Coming in was- _oh shit._ Jon with his parents along with Diana. Her mind had two options; go in and talk with the oh so lovely people or run away and lock herself in her bedroom.

Going with the second option, she quickly turned on her heels to run but a voice called to her. "Finally Pixie is awake. Get your beautiful ass over here!" Jason called over. Turning around, she saw Damian throw a fork at him. "What the fuck did you say about her ass?"

Marinette ran to her fiance and placed her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from killing Jason. "Now, tell us what the hell is happening." Tim demanded and forced the two down. She noted how Bruce and Selina had a neutral expression as well as Aflred. The others, however, were looking at them as if they murdered someone.

Before opening her mouth, she saw how Tim, Jason and Dick had some bruises scattered throughout their faces. "What happened to you guys?" she asked them as her eyes scanned them more. Dick looked down while Jason cleared his throat. "Well you see... we got held up... by thieves?" Tim responded which sounded more of a question.

"You idiot now you made it seem like a lie." Jason rolled his eyes as he hit the back of Tim's head. "Well it is a lie you dumb ass."

"I'll tell it since you bozo's are too scared," Dick shook his head, "Well you see, it's quite funny actually. Let's just say, never and I mean _never_ cuss at Alfred. My life flashed before my eyes." he shuttered at the thought.

Marinette nodded her head in understanding before morphing into confusion, "So, he beat you guys senselessly which resulted in multiple bruises?" 

Silence roamed the air for a fair minute before Jason spoke up, "Nope, his glare, which was deadly and can cause one to be six feet under ground in seconds, caused us to run away. But then these idiots trampled over me which resulted us to fight each other. Of course I won."

With him saying that, the three started to bicker. Damian sighed internally as he muttered something about wishing he could be drowning in a river? Marinette didn't quite catch that. 

"Guys, they are trying to save time," Tim cut the two others off and turned to them, "Now, tell what the hell is going on."

Marinette internally groaned as her eyes darted around the room and seeing the other's looking at her curiously. "Uhm, well, we're getting married. That's wh- wait a minute," she looked to Diana, "I don't mean to come off as disrespectful considering your mother was a previous Ladybug holder, but how did you find out about this?"

Diana laughed as she shook her head, "I may be new to all of your technology, but I do have Twitter, thanks to Selina, and there is a hashtag- wait is that what you guys call it- going around with your guys' name." Ok, so it was a lie. She still didn't know how to handle a phone. Hell, she still found it hard taking pictures. But, lying is ok. Sometimes.

_Diana was off in a meeting with other diplomats when she got a message from Green Lantern. After excusing herself, she walked out to read it. **'EMERGENCY MEETING. SOS.'** her heart began to beat rapidly as she ran inside to tell her colleges that she had to go. _

_Once they allowed her dismissal, Diana got into her car and drove off to their tower. As soon as she was in, her eyes saw the team members. Some were sitting and others were pacing around the room. But, they all had frantic looks. Upon seeing their state, Diana ran toward them, "What is happening? What's the emergency?" she asked._

_Green Lantern stopped walking and looked at her. "This." he said as he pointed to the large screen. Turning around, she saw many words across it. In the corner there was a blue bird which was cute to her. "What's there to look at except the tiny cute bird?"_

_"Just read it, Diana." Green Lantern instructed her. She nodded her head and scanned the screen. Three words popped out to her 'Damian' 'Marinette' and 'engaged'. She looked again to see if there was some type of emergencies, but she couldn't find any._

_"I don't see anything that's wrong. All I see is that Damian and Marinette are getting engaged." Diana shrugged her shoulders. Green lantern rolled his eyes as he walked closer to her, "That's the problem, D."_

_"What?"_

_"The little brat is getting engaged. Can you believe it?"_

_Diana shook her head, "No, I don't really see the problem. Shouldn't we be happy for them?"_

_"But he's getting married. Before Me!"_

_"You have a wife, Green."_

_He turned around and glared at Aqua Man, "Oh shut up. Why don't you go back swimming with the fishes?" Turning his attention back to Diana, "As I was saying before an idiot interrupted me- what was it?- oh ya. The brat is getting married! Can you believe it?"_

_Diana sighed as she rubbed her temples slowly, "So, you're telling me that there is no emergency and no one is dying, correct?" Green lantern nodded his head as a smile appeared over his features, "Are you guys fucking crazy!?! I had to leave an important meeting for- for this!?"_

_Everyone in the room looked at her sheepishly, "Yes."_

"So yes, I saw on twitter about the whole thing." Diana smiled at the couple. Marinette nodded her head before looking to the others. "Why can't you guys just leave?" Damian asked as he let out a whine. Jason smirked as he draped a lazy around Tim, "Well, seeing as our baby brother is going to get hitched before us, we gotta know how the fuck this happened."

Marinette felt Damian wrap his arm around her waist. She snuggled into him closer as he let out a long, peaceful sigh for the fifth time. "We didn't want to tell you guys beca-" her words were cut off by the ring of the doorbell. Jon held out his hand to stop her and mouthed 'I got this'

Standing up, he opened the door, revealing the people Marinette did not want to see at the moment. "Out of my way." she heard a voice say. In came Chloe, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Jagged Stone and Penny.

"No, why are you guys here?" Marinette groaned and stuffed her face in Damian's chest. "Don't you dare give me that attitude young miss. It is your fault we're here anyways. Now spill, Dupain-Cheng." Chloe sneered. She had a point, Marinette admitted, but she'll never tell them. 

"I can't believe my honorary niece could do this to me! That is so not rock in roll." Jagged Stone said as his tone changed into a sad voice. Marinette felt a pang of hurt as she realized how much it affected them. "Look," Damian said as he drawled in their attention, "we did it for a reason. Drake, Todd and Grayson, you guys make a big deal of everything. If we were to tell you that we are dating you guys would've made fun of us with all of your stupid teasing.

"We only told Alfred because, let's admit it, he can keep a secrete. So of course we only told him."

Marinette nodded her head along with him and added in, "We didn't want the risk of the public knowing that we both were dating. When we became friends and told you guys not to post about us, for some reason y'all didn't hear and the next day the whole world knew about us.

"So, yeah, we are sorry for not telling you guys. But we put a lot of thinking into it. We love you guys but sometimes we just want to keep to ourselves. You know?" she finished and looked around. Most of them had an understanding look and nodded their heads. 

For a while, no one said anything. The silence was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. It wasn't awkward, no it was peaceful. "We understand you guys," Bruce says as he places his hand on Selina's thigh. "And we are sorry for coming across as that. Right, boys?"

Jason, Tim, and Dick nodded their head and looked down. "So, no hard feelings?" Marinette asked as she gave them a shy smile. They all nodded their heads except Chloe. "I will forgive you... IF I am your maid of honor."

"Oh hell no." Alya spoke up, "There is no way in fucking hell I'm letting that happen. If anyone is the maid of honor, it's me!"

"Bitch you wish. I've known her longer than you, so back off you scummy little fox!"

Alya glared at her and lunged forward, tackling her to the ground. Jason rolled his eyes, "Girls theses days. They can't seem to agree on anything. Like, it's really obvious that I'm gonna be Demon Spawn's best man. See? Mission solved."

Tim, Dick and Jon started to laugh. "Very funny, loud mouth, if anyone is the brat's best man it's me." Tim chuckled. 

"You're wrong, dumb ass, I am his favorite brother so it's only fair that I'm the best man." Dick smiled and playfully, but seriously, hit both of the on the back of their heads. 

"All three of you guys are wrong," Jon started, "As his friend and only friend, I think it's rather obvious that I'm the best man."

Soon, the four of them were engaged in an argument. Damian and Marinette just started into space as they regretted everything in their life, except, of course, meeting each other. The room was filled with noisy arguments while the other's tried calming them down.

The noise of the door bell ringing caused everyone to stop and freeze in place. Marinette stood up and walked to the door. Before opening it, she looked through the peep hole. When seeing who was there, she crouched down in fear.

Many options were roaming in her head. She was about to die and she knows it. Her death will be in the hands of the most dangerous woman in the world. Hell, even Hawkmoth was scared of her. Who wouldn't be? "Pixie, who's there?"

Looking to them with fear in her eyes, she slowly chocked out the words that she was too scared to say out loud. "Mama Cheng is out there."


	5. Daminette (All her Fault) part 1

**Relationship:** _Marinette/ Damian_

**Warning(s):** _Graphic scene of blood_

**This one- shot was requested by @Blondie4404 and so here is part 1**

**Summary:** _Marinette thinks she accidentally killed someone, and Damian looks into it. He hides the case from his family, as if she is guilty, he will hide everything for her protection._

* * *

Her blue bell eyes gazed the scene before her. She trembled as she felt warm liquid touch her hand some more, making it's way toward her even further. 

Biting her lip to keep her from crying out loud, she lifted her hand to inspect it. Instead of it being her pale, soft skin, it was covered in blood. Blood from an innocent person. Her eyes shifted to the dead body, laying stiffly as the blood oozed from the head.

Tears began to run from her face as she shook her head. Standing up, she walked to the sink and turned on the water. Running her hands through the water, the bluenette scrubbed hard. Hard enough to peel her skin. She wanted to get rid of what happened. But, what happened will forever be in her head.

After drying her hands, she immediately walked to her phone. The only person she called was the one whom she trusted with her life. The other end picked up after 5 rings. "Hello, Angel. How're you?" 

Her breath hitched as she chocked out the sentence, "D-Dami, I need your help." Marinette pleaded softly, allowing the tears to fall. 

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Damian asked frantically. Silence engulfed her for a moment before she decided to speak up. "Please, don't make me say over the phone. Just please come over."

A sigh was heard from the other end, "Ok, I tracked your location. I am on my way. Please, stay safe and put." For some reason, Marinette nodded her head as she hung up the phone. As she laid it onto the counter, her eyes drifted to the kitchen where _it_ laid.

It was all her fault, wasn't it? She didn't mean for this to happen. Damn, why did it hurt so much? Marinette slowly walked to the kitchen and stopped close to the body. It was still bleeding. Everywhere had blood. The counters, the fridge, the stove, the walls, and even her clothes. 

In her mind she knew there was no point in trying to wash it and that throwing it away was a better option. The clothes were able to be discarded but her mind will forever be stained with the graphic scene before her. 

The sound of the door bell cut her thoughts. Turning around, she made her way to the door. Before opening it, Marinette looked through the peep hole to check who it was. When seeing that it was Damian, she immediately opened the door and shoved him inside. 

Walking in, things seemed to be normal in his perspective, but as his eyes settled on Marinette, he boiled up inside. "What the hell happened here? Are you alright, Angel?" Damian asked.

Marinette allowed the tears to fall even more and a semi loud cry left her mouth. She jumped into his arms and cried onto his shoulder. Pity formed in his heart as he engulfed her and tightened his grip on her. "It's alright my fault, Dami. He's dead and it's all my fault."

**6 hours earlier**

Marinette was looking through her bag and purse to make sure she had all of her sewing equipment and all of the other important shit. She sat in the kitchen of the Wayne manor as her eyes scanned her phone. When Marinette moved the Gotham, she didn't plan on moving in with the Waynes.

Finally she accepted and decided to move in. They loved her like family and tried adopting her, but the Ice Prince and Sunshine started to date and they knew that she was joining the family another way.

The Waynes were like family. Well, at this point they were basically her only family. After defeating Hawkmoth, everything went downhill even more as it was. Marinette should've felt like she won, but instead she felt like she lost big time. 

When Hawkmoth was revealed to be Gabriel Agreste, the entire city began to not only blame him (which was reasonable considering he was Hawkmoth) but they also felt as if Adrien was some how involved. No one trusted the young Agreste and wherever he went, some gave him the most dirtiest looks, others quickly ran the other direction while most threw stuff at him.

He became tired of the treatment and went into hiding from the public eye. Marinette felt immense sadness for him. She knew he was dealing with a lot so she decided to let him rest all on his own. Other than that, everything seemed pretty much normal.

Her class still dislikes her even after Lila was thrown into prison for working for Hawkmoth. Some called over the past months but Marinette assumed it was to tear her down more so she ignored them all. Months after living in Paris after the whole ordeal, Marinette decided that it was time for a change.

Being in Paris effected her health too much. Luckily she still had friends who cared, but she needed a fresh new start. True, Chloe, Luka, and Kagami were against you leaving them, but they knew it was for the best. Plus the miraculous couldn't stay in Paris and needed a new hiding spot.

So, they bid her off reluctantly but still kept in contact with the bluenette.

Her thoughts were cut off when Jason entered the Kitchen. "Hello, Pixie, are getting ready to leave?" he asked her. Nodding her head, she answered, "Yep. I just checked to see if I have everything with me."

"Want me to drive you? I don't mind considering I'm heading that way myself."

"What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing of your concern, Pixie. Anyways, want a ride or no?"

"Yes," she giggled, "But can you drop me off at the cafe on 98 Street Corner, please?"

"Sure thing. I was going to ride my motorcycle, but since you have all your sewing stuff, we can take the Jeep." he responded and grabbed the keys off the racket. Looking over to her, he raised a brow, "You coming or what?"

Marinette blinked and stood up. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to him, "Yes, I am ready. Let's get going!"

* * *

It took about 15 minuets to reach the cafe. Marinette walked out of the car and grabbed her stuff. Before leaving to go inside the building, Jason stopped you. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you? I can if you want?"

Marinette shook her head, "I'm all good, Jay. Thank you so much for the ride!" she waved at him and walked through the doors. Upon walking inside, Marinette sat at the corner booth and fished out her tablet. 

She turned it on to work on a sketch for a suite that was in the making for a client. As her E-pen was moving around the skin, her heart beat started to beat rapidly. Something felt off. With her instincts acting up, she knew something was bound to happen. 

But, what's the get so worked up about? All of this was nothing. Deciding to ignore it, Marinette focused her attention on her sketch. Hours went by as she worked long and hard on it. 

Marinette was so focused on the sketch that she didn't notice a cup being placed before her. It was the person clearing their voice very loudly that caught her attention. Looking up from her work, she made eye contact with the waiter. 

"I'm sorry," she said, "But, I never ordered this."

The waiter nodded his head as he gave you his best signature smile that seemed all too familiar with her. "Table number three bought this for you."

Marinette smiled and looked over at the table the waiter was pointing at. There sat a lady with short brown hair. She couldn't exactly see her face but Marinette immediately knew that the woman was wearing sunglasses.

After depriving her eyes from the mysterious girl, Marinette looked to the waiter. Inside her, something was off. It didn't sit right with her. The thing that mostly didn't sit right was the fact that the waiter seemed very familiar. His smile and his voice was like she heard it a thousand times before. 

The guys black hair fell over his Grey, dull eyes what seemed to have an expression of _charming?_ she thought to herself. 

"Tell table three I said thank you." Marinette smiled as she looked to see what drink she got. Before she could dive right into work, the waiter chuckled. "I will. I hope it taste really good, Marinette."

He walked away and back to the counter. Once out of view, Marinette looked at her watch and immediately started to panic. She had to be at her clients house in 10 minutes. Gathering all of her things, she walked out of the cafe and onto the busy streets of Gotham.

* * *

The door opened and revealed it to be Marinette's client that commissioned her earlier in the month. "Good morning, Marinette. Come on in." the kind gentlemen directed you to the living room. Marinette smiled as she set her stuff down onto the table. 

"Thank you, Mr. Suzuki. Would you like to get started?" 

"Yes, that would be lovely." Mr. Suzuki nodded his head as the both of them sat down on his white couch. Even when she was revealed to the public that she was MDC, she still felt shy toward her clients. Knowing how the world has grown sensitive, Marinette couldn't risk getting a Karen or Kyle angry and losing her business. 

When she received her first complaint from a client saying she was a minute late, Marinette felt the need to argue back. But, her manager stopped her from doing so and reminded her that to be respectful toward others even if their complaints are the most stupidest things ever.

"So, what are you looking for? For starters, what color would you like for your suite to be?" She asked him.

"Well, I prefer gold with black. You know, like something that isn't too extravagant."

Marinette nodded her head and jotted that down in er notebook. "Ok, so would you have pockets inside as well or only on th-" she froze as her chest became heavy. Her breathing died down as she laid her hand onto her chest.

Migraines started to rummage through your head. God damn it hurt. "Miss Marinette, are you alright?" Mr. Suzuki asked out of concern when seeing her in the state she was currently in. Marinette pulled her lips together and fought through the pain. "Yes, I am. Sorry for that. Anyways, as I was saying, would you like pockets on the inside as well or just on the outside?"

"I would like both."

* * *

After taking Mr. Suzuki's measurements, he invited Marinette to stay longer for some tea. She didn't want to be rude and decline after that scene from earlier. "So, when did you start taking a liking to designing, Marinette?"

"Well," she started, "As a child I love drawing and creating things. After my mom took me shopping for clothes, I fell in love with the ones she bought for me. And soon, I found myself making some clothes." Marinette smiled as she remembered that memory. Mr. Suzuki nodded his head and he took a sip of his tea. "You know, after seeing your hat for the Gabriel Agreste Hat Derby contest, I was quite impressed. I knew you were going to make a name for yourself."

Her cheeks burned at the compliment. She doesn't mind people giving her tiny compliments here and there, but sometimes when they go over board, she tends to turn red like a tomato. And Marinette hated turning red as a tomato because it reminded her of Nathaniel.

"Thank you, Mr. Suzuki, that means a lot coming from you."

"You're quite welcome. Who was your inspiration for all of this?"

"Growing up I looked up to Gabriel A-Agreste." Marinette stuttered.

"Oh, isn't he in prison for life for committing a murder or something?" Mr. Suzuki asked as he set down his cup. The bluenette just nodded her head, not wanting to go into detail. Yet again, her heart started to increase in beating as the migraines came back.

Deep inside she knew something was wrong and this time she was going to listen. As much as her stomach was hurting, she needed to see what was up. Closing out all of the noise, she carefully listened to her surroundings. 

After about a second, she was going to give up and talk to Mr. Suzuki again, but the hairs on her arm stood up. "Mr. Suzuki, look out!" Marinette yelled and shoved him to the side. A loud noise erupted through the entire city.

Standing quiet for a moment, Marinette waited silently for anything. But, after nothing happened, she looked to where Mr. Suzuki was suppose to be, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was on the floor, not moving.

Her hand flew to her mouth. Kneeling, she checked to find a pulse. Nothing. Panick erupted in her body as she tried performing CPR. It didn't last long when the sound of the window broke. Looking over to the noise, Marinette noticed nothing.

Her mind was telling her to go and check it out but she knew she had to say and help Mr. Suzuki. Marinette's eyes settled onto his body but they immediately widen. In his head was a bullet hole. Quite a big one. Soon enough, blood started to pour out.

 _nononononono_ Her mind raced as she looked around to see what she could possibly use to cover up the blood. But, a coughing stopped her from doing so. Mr. Suzuki started to cough up blood, which splattered onto the counters and appliance. 

She killed an innocent man. It was all _her_ fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is part one of this story. Part 2 will be coming soon. But right now I'm going to do differnt one shots with her. I already did a lot of Damian/ Marinette so now I'm going to do something else lol. But please keep in mind that there WILL be a PART 2


	6. Jasonette (Jason/Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story mostly consist of dialogue. That's mostly it. It's really short too

**Warning(s):** _No warnings applied_

**Summary:** _Jason confesses to Marinette_

* * *

"Master Tim is back and he bought a friend with him." Alfred announces as he walked into the living room where the other Waynes were at. Their attention soon shifted to Tim walking in with a girl behind him. 

This girl had to be about 5'2. But, her smile was radiant and shiny. Her long blue hair was swaying back and forth the more steps she took. "Hello everyone, I would like to introduce you to the girl who will be designing my suite. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The girl whose name is Marinette smiled and waved to them. "Hello everyone!"

Jason never took his eyes off of the girl. Everything about her seemed to amaze him. He's never been this attracted to a girl but _she_ was different. "H-hi, I'm his brother, Jason." he smiled to her. Marinette took his hand in her and shook it. "Nice meeting you, Jason!"

* * *

That was a few months ago and ever since then, Jason has always looked forward to Marinette's visit. She came over regularly to hang out. His brothers figured out his crush on her after he had her as his wallpaper. 

Damian said how weird it was because Jason was 25 and Marinette was barely 19. But to him, it didn't matter. She was his everything. Her laugh made him happy and her smile was so brightening that he swore he would need sunglasses. 

"Hello?? Is Jason there?" Marinette waved her hand in front of him. Jason snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her. "Sorry, what were you saying, Pixie?" 

Marinette giggled as she shook her head, "Something is distracting you, Jay. Tell Pixie!" she leaned closer to him. Jason suddenly felt hot by her close proximity. "Oh it's nothing. Just work is getting clouded in my mind."

"Bitch you don't even work. That ain't it."

"Man," he laughed, "You are quite the detective."

"I learn from the best. Now tell me what's wrong."

Jason sighed as he rubbed his face, "Do you think I'm old?"

Marinette was taken aback by his question. "Why do you ask?" she answered back with a question. His heart did a kick, not a good one but a painful one as he noticed how she answered with a question.

"So that answers my question." Jason rolled his eyes and looked down. Marinette's eyes widen as she quickly placed them on his shoulder, "No, I never meant it that way. Jason, you're not old. Whoever told you that needs to shut the fuck up."

"You're lying."

"Jay, would I ever lie? To you especially?" 

Jason shook his head. He had to tell her. She needs to know his tre feeling for her. But, something is holding him back. And that would be rejection. "No, you would never."

Marinette played with his hair as she leaned in more. "What brought this up?"

".."

"Jay, please you can tell me."

"I- I.. it's just hard for me. I'm afraid."

"You? Afraid? Bull shit."

"Well, I am. I'm afraid of rejection."

"Rejection? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid to say. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Jay, nothing you say will ruin what we have."

This was his moment. He needs to do this right now.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I l- I love you." 

When those words flew out of his mouth, Marinette was frozen in shock. Her eyes bulged out of their socket. He was in love with her? A 25 year old grown ass men who was hot as hell was in love with a 19 year old who still had difficulty figuring out her left from her right.

Jason could be going after girls his age who throw themselves at him. Why her? Don't get Marinette wrong, she is, in fact, in love with him as well. 

"W-what?"

"I said that I'm in love with you."

"Are you serious? Is this some type of dumb prank to get back at me for?"

"No, I swear it isn't. I'm serious. I know 6 years is a big age gap but I can't hold it in any longer."

".."

"Please say something."

".."

"Anything?"

".."

"I knew I shouldn't have confe-" his words were interrupted by lips crashing into his. Jason was shocked from it, but he then found himself kissing back. Seconds into the kiss, Marinette broke it. "You damn idiot, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to do a Jasonette one shot! I hope you guys enjoy!


	7. Drunk by Coffee (Tim/Marinette)

**Relationship:** _ Tim Drake/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _

**Summary:** _Tim proposes when he is under the influence of coffee and no sleep for a week._

This chapter was suggested by @fandommobster

Hope you guys like it!

Stacks of paper clattered his desk. Some were scattered throughout the floor and some were still in the bin, untouched. This week the WE has been busy as hell with more and more employees leaving.

Bruce entrusted Tim for the work, knowing he could get it done in 2 weeks. Not wanting to let his father down, Tim has been staying up for the past week working on finding more employees and getting caught up on paper work. 

Marinette, his ever so lovely girlfriend has been ushering him to bed every day but he refuses the offer. He always argues back that coffee is helping him keep sane and that he doesn't need sleep.

"Timothy Drake- Wayne, get you ass to bed right now. It's not healthy staying up for this long. When is the last time you slept?" Marinette asked as she placed her hands onto her hips. Tim simply looked up at her with a seemingly tired smile and shook his head, "Sleep? Sleep is for the weak, babe. And like I said, I'm alright. You go to bed, ok?"

She wanted to argue more and drag him, but knowing his mind, he would find ways to escape. A slow sigh drew out of her mouth as she started to walk away. "Night, love you sweetie!" Tim yells to her. Marinette kept walking away and didn't even turn around to look at him.

Waving her hand at him, she disappeared inside their room. "You didn't say it back! But I can tell you're thinking it!" Tim yells again after hearing no response. He then turns to his desk and starts his work again.

Hours went by and he was still working. Looking at his watch, Tim noted that it was 3:29 am. His hand grasped his mug to take a swift drink, but there was nothing left. It was his fifth cup, but would a sixth one hurt?

Standing up, he walks down stairs and into the kitchen where the coffee maker is. Pouring himself some warm, brown liquid made him smile as it entered into his mouth. "You're my best friend, don't you know?" he smiled at his favorite mug. 

After taking another sip, Tim walked back upstairs and into his room where he was working. Time passed some more as he kept working. Every minute and second, his eyes became more heavy. Tim thought the coffee would surely keep him awake, but it just kept making him sleepy.

The sound of a loud alarm woke Tim up. He picked up his head to look around the room as his vision became more clear. His head was clouded with nonsense and he didn't know what was happening.

"Tim, are you ok?" a soft, tired voice asked him. He turned around slowly and saw Marinette standing there in her beautiful Black romper filled with sunflowers. Tim's eyes became wide as he scanned her some more.

"Hello, Tim? Are you alright?" she asked and walked closer to him. Marinette placed the back of her hand onto his forehead. A small hum came out of her mouth as she withdrew it, "You don't have a fever or anything. Did you finally sleep?" 

His mind kept getting clogged with the images her of body inside his head. "S-sorry, I was just.. thinking." he smiled and stood up from his seat. His eyes did another qick scan of her body. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you look in that outfit? Because my god babe you really do be smoking hot!"

Marinette's skin became painted in red as she smiled, "T-thank you. Are y-you sure you're alright?" she stuttered. Tim smirked at her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him, "Can't a boyfriend compliment his beautiful girlfriend?"

He connected his lips to hers in a slow, sweet kiss. She smiled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few more seconds, he broke the kiss and placed his hand over his mouth. Marinette quirked her head to the side when he ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

"Omg, Tim!" she ran to him and rubbed his back. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" she asked. Still in the toilet, Tim shook his head, "Not at all, darling. In fact, you're the best kisser in the world!" he exclaimed dramatically. 

Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ok, so there is something wrong with you. It ain't my kissing that's for sure. What did you eat before you went to sleep?"

"Nothing. I just drank coffee."

Tim wiped his mouth with a napkin and flushed the toilet. He walked to the sink and started to brush his teeth. "Maybe the coffee made you sick." Marinette suggested.

A laugh came out of his mouth but then started to choke on his spit. After recovering, Tim answered, "That's what you think. But, trust me, Betty-Bop babe, it aint the coffee." he wiped his mouth and walked out of the bathroom.

"Betty-Bop babe?" she whispered to herself and followed him out. "Tim, there is something wrong with you. Maybe you should ask Alfred."

"Why him?"

"Because it's Alfred and he knows everything." Marinette smiled and cupped his face in her hands. Tim sighed and leaned into the touch. "I'm alright babe. Why not go downstairs and talk with the fam. I will be down in a little."

Marinette let our a small chuckle and started out the door, "Your nicknames are terrible, Timmy- boo!" she smirked and walked away leaving Tim to his own thoughts.

"Wait, so you're saying that Tim has been acting weird ever since he got up?" Jason asked to which Marinette nodded her head, "That's kind of normal of him. Replacement isn't right in the head. You should've known considering that you're dating him."

Marinette shook her head and gave him a tiny glare, "No, Jay, this is different. He gave me a kiss but then immediately threw up. I don't know what's gotten into him." she looked down at the ground. 

"Maybe," Jason said, "It's because you might be a terrible kisser?" he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Marinette, again, gave him a glare but this time it was hardened. "Shut up, Jay. I am not a terrible kisser!"

Jason laughed as his gaze on her softened, "You wanna try it on me and I'll tell you how?" he smirked. She punched his shoulder and chuckled, "Still the flirt as ever, Jay."

Before any of them could reply, Tim ran into the living room with Dick and Damian behind him. Marinette and Jason gave them three confusing expressions as to the sudden abruptness. 

"Is everything alright?" she asked them, raising an eye brow. Damian shrugged his shoulders along with Dick. However, Tim gave her a big smile and ran up to her. He grabbed her hands in his.

"I love you so much, Marinette. You're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, will you," Tim grabbed a black box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, marry me?"

Everyone in the room went silent. No one uttered anything, seemingly too shock as to what is happening right now. It was so quiet, a literal tiny pin could be heard falling to the ground. Marinette's blue bell eyes gazed his face and then to the ring which was a very big and bright... Ring pop. 

She couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, but by the look of his face, it seems as though it was real. A small, tiny chuckle escaped her lips as she smiled from ear-to-ear, "Oh Tim. My sweet, handsome boyfriend," Marinette said softly as she helped him to his feet. Her hand slowly moved the black box to the table, "We all know this is not how you wanted to propose. There is clearly something wrong."

Tim shook his head like a child and grabbed the ring box again, "I am serious, Babe! I want y- *hiccup* - you to marry me! Put your hand in mine! You know that I wan to be with you all the time!" He held her hand and started to sing very loudly. 

"Damn," Jason covered his ears, "Out of all the songs you can literally choose from, you just had to sing Make you Mine by PUBLIC? You have terribly taste." 

Dick shot a glare at Jason as he made his way over to his brother. He softly placed his hand onto his shoulder, "Tim, are you doing ok? You seem drunk."

Tim turned around and laughed, "Me? Drunk? Shut the fuck up and let me propose to my beautiful g-" he started to feel heavy as Dick wrapped his arms around the sick brother, "I feel sick. Oh shi-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Tim threw up all over Dick which caused him to simply faint onto the floor. Everyone, except Damian who just rolled his eyes and called him dramatic, rushed to Tim's aid. Dick was screaming as he tried not to throw up himself. 

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Marinette placed her hand over his forehead, "Shit, he's burning up, you guys!" Jason and Damian helped him up and carried him to the couch. Dick was still trying to wash the vomit off his shirt, "What about me? I am in a state of distress with vomit all over my favorite shirt and you guys simply ignore me? Some family you guys are!"

Marinette glared at him and helped him clean up the mess. After it was done, she made her way over to Jason and Damian who were hovering around Tim. "I don't know what could've made him feel like this." Jason muttered.

"He drank coffee."

Jason gave her a confused look and shook his head, "That doesn't make sense. He's always drank coffee and never acts like thi- oh fuck!" he shouted and ran to the coffee. Marinette chased after him, "What was the fuck for?" she asked him.

He rubbed his temples as he remembered something, "I just remembered that I poured like 4 shots of vodka in the coffee."

Marinette's face became hot with anger. She grabbed the coffee and sniffed it, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well, they were going to force me to drink it and I didn't want to. So, I decided to add some vodka 'cause you know, vodka is life."

"Why didn't you clean it out you ass for brains?"

"I f-forgot?"

Her eyes slit toward him. Jason's breath hitched as she placed the coffee on the table and slowly walked to him. "I'm sorry! Please don't shave my eye brows!" he cried as she chased him around the manor


	8. Love at first site (Shōyō Hinata/Marinette Dupain-Cheng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daminett suggested: hinita x mari
> 
> :-) enjoy!

The sight of her blue bell hair was the first thing that caught his attention. It reached a little passed her shoulders and bounced every time she took a step. Her eyes, however, were another thing. They were kind of the same color as her hair, but brighter. Her smile was contagious and brightened up the room.

The first time Shōyō Hinata laid eyes on Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Tuesday, November 13 at exactly 2:16 pm, not like he kept a diary about it. They were practicing their sets when Kiyoko walked in with a girl in tow. They seemed pretty close considering how they talked and laughed.

"Who is that girl with Kiyoko?" Nishinoya asked as he drank from his water bottle. Hinata was stilled dazed as he looked her up and down. From afar, she seems perfect.

"Don't know," quipped Kageyama as he stood next to Hinata, "She seems to be her little sister." 

Daichi and Sugawara then walked up to the rest and examined the two further, "Are you sure? They could be cousins." Sugawara suggested. Daichi shook his head and kept his eyes trained on the pair longer, "Maybe. But, I'm thinking that's her younger sister. She seems to be about 10 years old."

Hinata's hopes died down when Daichi spoke up. If she was 10, then he had no chance and he did not want to seem like a pervert. "Why not go and talk with them instead of staring at them like idiots?" Tsukishima remarked as he and Yamaguchi made their way to the rest.

After agreeing that the idea was good, they all walked over to Kiyoko and the mysterious girl. As they appeared in front of them, their conversation died down. "Hello, Kiyoko, who is your friend over here?" Hinata asked, trying to keep calm. 

Inside his heart started to race. Just by her looking at him, he was already head over heels. But, he needed to stop himself in case she was 10. "Ya, is she your little sister?" Tanaka questioned. The girl and Kiyoko looked at them with confused expressions then to each other. They soon burst out laughing.

The team was confused and looked to each other to see if they said anything wrong. "S-sorry guys, it's just that..." they started to giggle one last time before they regained their focus. "No, we aren't related. In fact, she's 16 years old."

All jaws touched the floor, even Tsukishima's. They all started to mutter and looked at them in disbelief. "W-what!?! But she's so small!?" Nishinoya yelled. Daichi gave him a smack on the head. "You're one to talk, Noya. Let them finish talking."

Marinette smiles at them all, "Hi, I see it's time I introduce myself. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm from Paris, France and a friend of Kiyokos." she gives them a wave and smiles even wider. They all examine her further. Taking a notice to this, Marinette continued.

"I may be 5'2, but I can still fight. Mama put me in gymnastics and martial arts, so I suggest you don't keep seeing me as 'Little'." she ends with giving them a little smile, but they knew it had a sickening meaning behind it. 

"Marinette and I grew up here in Japan before her family move to Paris. She just graduated, right?" she looked to the girl who nods her head in confirmation, "And she just came to visit the team that I manage."

Daichi looked to Marinette with a shocked face that mirrored the rest of the team, "Y-you already graduated?" he asked her and she nodded her head. "I wanted to graduate early to focus more on my company and expand it further."

"Where do you work?"

"I am the president and founder of MDC Fashion Empire. I am trying to open up a branch out here in Japan and start hiring employees." she explained. The more she went further in explaining, the more each member was surprised and impressed.

Hinata never tore his eyes from her. She was perfect. Her personality was amazing and he can tell that she had fire behind those eyes. "So you're really successful. Impressive!" Sugawara replied with a smile. Marinette nodded her head and looked around the room until it landed on Hinata.

He felt the pair of eyes on him which caused his face to go red. But, before any of them could say anything, coach Ukai came back and barked at them to continue with practice. The team ran to the court and decided on a little team match.

Hinata knew he had to impress Marinette now they she was fully paying attention to the little game. Kageyama knew the little orange head wanted to show off, and as much as hated the dumb ass, he wanted to help. "Hey, Hinata," he called him over, "My next set is to you. Don't miss." he said sternly.

Usually, Marinette would be jotting down notes for her job, but everything about the orange hair dude made her seemingly interested in him. He was short, just like her, but the rest of the team seems to rely on him. He was full of energy and jumping up and down. His smile was bright and genuine.

Her eyes scanned the court and saw Kageyama toss the ball to Hinata. In her mind, she thought it was a mistake. Maybe he meant to to toss it the other way where the blond one is? She had no clue, but she just kept watching to see how things turned out.

She saw how Hinata quickly ran towards the front and jumped high into the air. His hand made contact with the ball and it went directly to the center of the court. Marinette's eyes widen as she leaned closed to Kiyoko, "D-did he just hit the ball with his e-eyes closed?" she asked.

Kiyoko let out a small laugh and nodded her head, "Yep, that's Hinata for you."

Damn, she thought, there was something more to this kid. Hinata looked back to see if she was looking, but his face fel flat when she was talking with Kiyoko, so much for wanting to impress a cute girl. 

* * *

Practice was soon over and everyone was packing things up. Hinata dug through his bag as he tried looking for his phone. "Hey." he heard a French voice call out to him. Looking to his right, his eyes made contact with Marinette.

She smiled as she sat down next to him. "Hey." he replied awkwardly, cringing at himself for being weird. Marinette sighed and looked down at her feet, "You know, I saw you playing. You were really good."

A smile made it's way to his face, "You really saw me?" he asked, getting more excited. Marinette giggled and nodded her head, "Yes, and it really impressed me. You jump really high."

Hinata smiled and turned to her, "It's the best! I love when the ball makes contact with my hand and goes _whooosh_!" he pumps his hand in the air and pretends as if its a ball. A genuine laugh came out of her, "You should teach me some day."

Some people say that Hinata was a oblivious, but he almost knew that she was asking him out. He's seen so many shows that it made him realize that she was trying to ask him out. His face then turned red as he cleared his throat, "A-are you asking me out?" he asked, unsure of himself.

"Pretty much. That is if you want it to be a date."

He smiled ear to ear as he leaned back, "Yes, I would love that."


	9. Not a chapter

**I am so sorry for not updating. My mental health has just been terrible and sadly a family member of mine passed away so everything has just been bad. I am taking a break from writing, but thank you all for reading!**


	10. Guess who's back!!!!

I am now back from my break!!!! My parents helped me get back to where i needed. Sadly, my gradnparents, uncle, and great tia has caught covid-19 and my grandpa and uncle are in the hospital.

So, i have been drawing and watching anime to help me. But, i found out that writing also helps. I remembered ao3 and was like "OMG I NEED TO UPDATE THEM" 

idk if i do have covid tho but i have been sick for the past week but we will see tmr when the results come back. Anyways, enough about me, i hope you all are doing well.

Please, if you want anyone to talk to, U HAVE ME <333 so i will now continue writing and i will start accepting request ehehehe Thank you all for the heartfelt comments that means so much to me

And also thank you all for reading eheheh have a wonderful day and please stay safe

ALSO, i recently became a huge bts fan and i would like to say, i am in love with their music and how humble and respectful they are!!! Anyways, imma go and start writing some request so byeeee


	11. The Notebook switch (Damianette)

**sorry for being dead again eheheh i had my finals all last week and this week and i just finished this semester!! So, here is another one shot requested by @azv2448**

* * *

**summary:** A daminette where Damian constantly writes Marinette Wayne in his sketchbook and doesn't want anyone (especially Marinette) to see her, but by accident she mistakes it for her picture book!

**warning(s):** _none_

**ENNJJJOOYYY**

* * *

_Marinette Wayne... wait no... how about; Marinette Dupain~Cheng Wayne? Does that sound too long? Hmm, what if I changed my last name to hers so that it'll be easier! Damain Dupain~Cheng_

Damian wore a barely visible smile as he wrote down the name of his classmate. Not just any classmate. But a girl. A girl who he may or may not have a crush on. Marinette Dupain~Cheng. The new transfer student from Paris.

At first, he despised her as he does with everyone he met. but she was different. She didn't take slack from anyone nor did she seem to be simple minded as the others. Those were the small things that got him curious, but it wasn't until she started trying to talk to him that he fell head over heels.

She didn't even seem to be scared of him at all which caught Damian off guard. Soon, during class, his thoughts drifted off about a certain raven-ette. He will never admit about this so called crush. Damian knows for sure that all of this will be done away with. After all, it is just a _silly crush_.

"Damian Wayne, is everything alright? Is there something distracting you?" the voice of his teacher cut him off from his thoughts, causing him to become annoyed. 

Giving a sigh and a slight glare, he shook his head, "No, Ma'am, I was just writing down the information you were explaining. Nothing. Else."

The last two words caused the teacher to shiver as she nodded her head and continued with the lesson. However, right beside him was heard a slight giggle. Looking to his side, he saw _her_. Yep, he totally forgot she was his desk mate. Oh god what if she saw- wait, she couldn't. Damian could tell she wasn't one to snoop. 

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he gave the tiniest smile and continued to write "the lessons down"

* * *

Class was finally dismissed and the kids were packing up, Damian was about to put away his special notebook, but was called by his teacher to come to their desk. After he let out a sigh, he set down the book and walked toward the front.

**MEANWHILE W/ MARINETTE**

As she hummed a tiny tune, the blue-nette packed her things as she finally finished another page of her picture book. She gave a smile as she overlooked the pages with her bright blue eyes. It was filled with memories of her time in Paris. Even though it pained her when seeing the look on Alya, Adrien, and Nino's face when she told them about moving to Gotham, she still doesn't regret the move.

Carefully closing the book, she picked up the scraps of the remaining paper littered across her and Damian's desk. As she was cleaning it, Marinette didn't notice her elbow hitting her Picture Book closer to Damian's desk.

Finally, after cleaning her desk, she slug her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her favorite notebook. Putting it inside her backpack, she walked out of the classroom.

**WITH DAMIAN**

He made his way toward his desk after his teacher was finished talking to him. Damian didn't even pay attention to the things she said as he tuned her out, drifting off to other things.

Picking up his notebook and bag, he made his way out of the building and into the car where Alfred was waiting for him. "Hello, Damian. I hope your school day went well. Care for any water before I start the car?" Alfred asked.

Damian declined the offer and buckled in. he shut the door of the car closed and turned on his phone. After about 15 mins, they made it home. 

He groaned internally knowing that his siblings are home. God, why can't they all just move out?? They're old enough, right??

Stepping inside the mansion, Damian set down his bag and walked to the kitchen where he saw Jason and Dick. When noticing their younger brother's presence, their attention was all on him.

"The brats home! Welcome back. How was school?" Jason asked as his face broke out into a grin. Damian gave him a deadly glare as he walked to the fridge to find something to eat.

"What's wrong little bro? Is something bothering you?" Dick said as he stood up and walked closer to his little brother to which he was growled at. 

"Can't you two leave me alone? Todd, clean your shirt, you got some mustard stained onto it. You're not 5. Grayson, everything is alright I assure you." Damian replied as he closed the door to the fridge and started to walk away.

Before he was able to leave, Jason tugged on the back of his shirt. "C'mon brat. Why not hang out with your bros? We can have a bros day you know?"

"What about Tim?"

"Fuck Tim, no one needs him," Jason sneered, turning his attention back to Damian, "What you say about that?"

Damian grabbed Jason's wrist and gave it a tight squeeze before slapping it away. "First and foremost, Todd, keep your hands off of me. Secondly, I will never spend a day with any of you guys, dont ask again. Thirdly, Alfred and father both banned you from entering this kitchen. Get out of here." He gave his two brothers another harsh glare before walking off.

before going upstairs, Damian grabbed his bag and walked into his room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked to his desk. Ideas were roaming his head as he had more thoughts on what to write in his notebook. Now look, others may say this is creepy and unnatrual, but it was just a little crush, nothing to it.

He grabbed the notebook from his bag and placed it on his desk. Taking out a pen, Damian smiled as he flipped open the book. his eyes scanned and widened when noticing some things. Crazy thoughts were going through his head as his eyes landed on the fluffly, drawn in happy cloud with a rainbow sticking out of it.

There was a pink, girlish hand writing with arrows pointing at pictures of different people. His heart stopped as he noticed the name at the far top right corner.

_This is the solemn property of Marinette Dupain~Cheng <3 _

**fuck**

**He has the wrong book**

* * *

Damian quickly slammed the notebook closed and abruptly stood from his seat. _fuck how did this happen? where did my notebook go?_ He knows he didn't leave it because when he walked back to his desk, this was the only notebook there. What if someone took it? If anyone saw what was in that notebook, they will surely think he's a stalker.

 _Wait_ he paused as a horrid thought came to mind, _if I have her notebook... does that mean.... Oh Shit!_

His entire life was going to crumble away, knowing that Marinette Dupain~Cheng will find out about his crush on her.

**WITH MARINETTE**

When she arrived in her apartment, she took a quick nap and showered right after. Marinette then decided to make some cookies with Tikki while they watch an American TV show called Spongebob Square-Pants. She gotta admit, it was pretty addicting.

After they finished with all they were doing, Marinette was sitting on her desk sketching out another outfit idea. Her eyes drifted to her kwami who was soundly asleep on the bed Marinette made her a year ago. 

Letting out a giggle, she grabbed her Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of Tikki. The film made it way out of the camera and she quickly placed it under her pillow as it let the film develop. 

After sometime, the picture came out clear and vintage looking. "I should put it in my notebook before I lose it. Knowing me, I'm somehow going to misplace it." Marinette stood from her seat and walked to her back pack. opening it up, she took out her photo notebook and made her way back to her desk. 

Placing it on her desk, Marinette gently flipped open the notebook but immediately gasped when she noticed that it wasn't hers. In fact, the big boy-ish handwritings def gave it away. Her eyes almost bulged out of their socket when seeing _her_ name all over the book. 

Almost choking, her eyes scanned the page that had her name and last name. But also with another class name _Wayne_.

_Where have I heard of that before? That last name sounds to_ _familiar_

She scanned the page again and became flustered; _Marinette Wayne_

_Marinette Dupain Wayne_

_Marinette Cheng Wayne_

_Marinette Wayne Dupain~Cheng_

_Marinette Dupain~Cheng Wayne_

As much as the blue headed girl wanted to be in denial of the fact that someone had a crush on her, she knew there was no use. Whoever this Wayne person was, they definately were attracted to her. But why? She felt as though she wasn't special and that no one was going to like her.

_But who the hell is Wayne? And why does that name sound so dang familiar??_

Marinette opened up her phone and searched up the name. Her eyes widened when seeing the name Bruce Wayne pop up. Putting her hand to her mouth, she screamed. Someone, who is the son of the Multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne had a crush on her??

She fanned her face to stop it from becoming hot. _Who in the class looks like Bruce? What if it's the guy behind me? wait, not it cant be. He is too flirtatious with other girls_

Suddenly, her mind stopped and her heart dropped. _No, it can't be!_ She quickly stood from her desk and walked back in forth in her room. _It has to be him. It makes sense, after all me and him are desk mates. We are close together. I must've mistaken his notebook for mine. Crap!_

Marinette groaned and flopped on her bed. _I have pictures in there. Pictures that could expose me being Ladybug. This is really bad... but wait..... Damian has a crush on me?_

red made its way to Marinette as she screamed in her pillow. Tomorrow, she would have to confront Damian Wayne

* * *

The next morning rolled around and both Marinette and Damian were very hesitant in getting out of bed. After all that happened last night, neither of them could sleep a wink.

But even so, they got up and ready for the day. 

**WITH DAMIAN**

He didn't even want to come at all today, but he knows he can not run away from his problems. The more he avoids her, the worse it will be. _Just act normally Damian. Show her that you're not flustered or affected_

Damian made his way to his desk, slightly thanking god that Marinette wasn't there. He sat down and took out his phone to scroll through it. But after five minutes, a figure stepped through the door. That's when he knew, he was going to die from the embarrassment. 

The look on her face shows that she knows. What will she think of him?

Little by little, she made her way to her desk and sat down right next to him. To say it was awkward is an understatement. Both continued to look forward, not saying a word. 

But as time passed by, Marinette was getting bugged and she just had to say something. "U-uhm, do you w-wanna talk about it?" She stuttered out to Damian while still looking forward.

Damian's mouth opened up a bit but he closed it quickly, not wanting her to see the shocked look on her face. "I- If you want." Damian, in the first time in his entire life, stuttered out.

not once has this happened to him. Damn, this girl was like poison to him. She turned her body to him and gave him a shaky smile. "Well, I'm guessing you know what i-it's about. Here," she hands him his notebook, "this is your notebook."

Damian slowly reached out for it and placed it right in front of him, he then grabbed the other notebook and handed it to her. "And this is yours I believe."

Marinette gave a small, but nervous, giggle and took it from him. Curiosity over took him as he looked at her again, "D-did you see inside?"

After hearing himself, he slapped his hand over his mouth. _How can I be so stupid??_

She slowly nodded her head and gave a nervous smile, "I won't lie to you. Yes, I read it. I'm also assuming you went through mine?"

Damian also nodded in response and sighed. He felt embarrassed. She knows his secret but she's acting so calm. "Look, I am sorry. I understand if you want to switch desks."

Marinette quickly shook her head, "Why would I do that?" she asked him while rasing a brow. 

"Becasue of all that I wrote in here. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?"

Letting out a small giggle, she shook her head, "As I read it, not once did I feel uncomfortable. If anything, I was shocked. Shocked that someone could like me. What you wrote in there about me, left me smiling. It makes me happy that someone likes me."

After hearing was she said, Damian was left in shocked. He thought she would resent him and move desks, or maybe even classrooms, away from him. Seeing her smile made his heart flutter, which never happened. 

"W-well, I'm glad you liked it."

He quickly cleared his throat and looked to the front. Marinette, wanting to talk more, tapped his shoulder. When turning to look at her, she gave him a huge smile, "Did you mean it?"

Red covered his face as he coughed loudly. he scratched his neck (tomoura??) and gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-yes. I did."

Marinette's smile grew as she looked down at her hands, "I'm glad to hear that. I have to admit, I have some sort of feelings for you as well. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night- OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDS SO WEIRD IM SO SORRY!"

She rambled about how weird and disturbing it sounded but was stopped when feeling a hand on her head. Looking up, Marinette saw Damian giving her a soft smile. "No, it's ok. I also couldn't stop thinking about you. If you don't mind, may I ask a question?

The blue-nette nodded her head, gesturing him to go on. 

"Is it true that your ladybug? Savior of Paris and Gotham's new mysterious vigilante known as Midnight?"

Marinette knew that there was no need for lying. She can't get out of this. Letting out a sigh, she nodded her head and bit her lip, "Yes." she whispered.

Damian nodded his head and let out a soft 'oh'. It surprised her when he didn't react loudly. She thought he would be disappointed. Seemingly noticing her thoughts, he gave her a soft smile, "I'm not disappointed nor surprised. I'm... I guess you can say, happy."

"Happy?" She rose a brow, "Why happy?"

Damian hummed in thought, "Well, the girl that I am very fond of is the hero of Gotham."

Her face blew up in red as she gave him wide eyes. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. She let out a small giggle and nodded her head, "Thank you so much, Damian. But, can I admit something?"

He nodded his head.

"I honestly didn't know you were a Wayne."

* * *

Damian still laughs at that memory. it's been 4 years and they're now married with the plan of having children. he never regrets that day. if they never switched books, he would have never told her about his feelings. I guess god had plans in store for others.

He even has trouble when holding in his laughter at the memory of when Marinette found out that his family were Gotham's own vigilante. Thanks to Todd, their secret was exposed

**EXTRA BONUS SCENE: (this is a gift for when I went on Haitus for a while)**

It was a few months in when they started dating. One day, they decided to study at his house for an upcoming test. It was unexpected, but her place was currently being infested with people. Specifically her friends who decided to pay her a surprised visit when hearing she had a boyfriend.

They arrived at his mansion and quickly made their way to Damian's room. The young couple sat on his bed and took out their notebooks to start studying.

It was quiet for about an hour until they heard running foot steps from the hall. There was a knock on the door, but before any of them could answer, Jason stepped through.

Both marinette and Damian's eyes popped out when seeing Jason. It wasn't the fact that he didn't knock (Damian made sure to deal with that later) But it was the very fact that he was wearing the Robin suit. "Dick said this made my ass look fat. Do you think so?"

**HELLOOOOOO~~~ I am so sorry for not posting again :( I was very busy with finals and just helping my mother with stuff. But, here is another one-shot. I hope you all liked it. I was writing this while re-watching Darling In the franxx!!**

**Anyways, I would like to say that I will try and post every night when I have a chance, but if anything, I think I can only post three times a week. A lot of people are requesting one-shots and it's a lot lol so I'm trying to write those down on google docs and then transferring them here.**

**Now that the boring stuff is done with. I hope you all are safe and healthy during these uncertain times. <3 It's close to 2 am so imma sleep. Goodnight everyone!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I sleep, I was going to say that I am now adding BNHA/MHA characters. If you want a one-shot of marinette with any BNHA/MHA character, tell me and I will do it!!**

**WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE NEW MOVIE COMING OUT NEXT YEAR!?!?!**


	13. A Terrible first meet (Damian/Marinette)

**I am back ehehe and here with another request; This was requested by @Ollietheturtle**

**Summary; :** Marinette moves to Gotham for a fresh start and she soon gets a job as a barista. One day she has to work late and Scarecrow attacks the cafe she is working at. 

**Ship; :** Damian/Marinette

It started off as a normal Monday morning. Gotham city was surprisingly warm and the sun was beaming. Marinette thought it was going to be a good day. So, how did she end up here? With her standing in the middle of the cafe with Scarecrow and his goons on the ground unconscious along with the Batfam?

Lets rewind to this morning when our dear Marinette woke up on time, showered, ate, brushed her teeth, and got dress for her job at the Morning Cafe. She doesn't love the job, but she needs the money for her fabrics.

Her mood was good. usually she would be in a bad mood but this time, she was happy and content. Even though Gotham was a crime ridden city, she still found joy in it. As much as she ask her self why she likes this dangerous city, she doesn't even know. But, it's way better than Paris.

Marinette walked inside the Cafe and turned the sign, displaying that it was now open. She made her way to the back to put her apron on. Her uniform consisted of the entire outfit being yellow and the collars being white white, with the tips being red. It wasn't ugly, but Marinette knew she could do better.

Time passed by and the cafe was filling up with some people taking out orders or eating at the table. She smiled to herself as she made a costumers coffee. The music filled her ears with joy as her favorite song, Want U Around by Omar Apollo ft Ruel  **(its a rlly good song. I highly recommend it eheheh)**

Marinette hummed to herself while her workmates buzzed around her, making orders of other costumers. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from outside. It wasn't the ones that damage the buildings, but they did make the loudest noises that can cause someone to go deaf. 

The customers screamed and hid under the table while the workers hid behind the counter. Marinette quietly walked to the front to look out of the window, causing some to look at her in shock. 

The door swung open and in stepped in the one and only Scarecrow along with his goons. He gave a creepy smile as he looked around the cafe and at the trembling people under the tables. 

Letting out a laugh, he walked in further, "You all really think I can't see you? I guess it's true what they said, Americans aren't the brightest." He stopped in the middle and looked to the side, spotting a little boy. 

His smile grew as his hand reached out to grab the little boy but was stopped. "Don't you dare touch him you filthy bastard." a heavy, French accent growled at him. Scarecrow turned to look at the small, petite girl who stood firmly in front of the counter with her fist clenched tightly. This is the first time he's seen someone looked to determined and not even scared by him. He didn't like it one bit.

"Oh ya? And who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked her as he slowly made his way to the counter. However, Marinette stood her ground with a frown plastered on her face.

"Listen here, I was having a good day and you Bastard decided to ruin it. Get the hell out of here!"

Him and his goons start laughing as Scarecrow stopped in front of the bluenette. "Listen kid, you seem like you still have things you really want to do. I'll give you a chance to take it back and you can run back to your mommy."

Her eyes slit when he mentioned her mother, "I'll have you know, I am 20 years old. And no, I will not take back what is true. Who are you to tell me what to do?" She mimicked him.

Scarecrow raised his gun and pointed it right at her face. As he was about to release his gas on her  **(ppffttt sounds weird lmao)** the sound of class cut him off, causing him to look over. There, in front of his eyes, was the batfam who did not look happy. I mean why should they?

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he yanked Marinette over the counter and pulled her toward him closely. He raised a gas mask towards her, one of his new inventions, and gave the batfam a look. "You guys already know what I'm going to say, step any closer and I will give this girl my new fear toxin gas."

Batman stepped forward and moved his hand forward, "Let that young girl go Scarecrow." he demanded the villain.

As the two bantered back and forth, Marinette just looked annoyed and agitated. She elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his foot, causing Scarecrow to yelp out in pain. Marinette tried running to get away, but Scarecrow caught her by her wrist and pulled her in again. He put the mask to her nose and forced her to smell it.

As much as she tried to hold in her breath, Marinette couldn't. After pulling the mask away, she fell onto her knees, running her hands through her hair. The batfam took this chance to attack Scarecrow and the others.

Rocking back and forth, Marinette muttered small words. "No, please... please... Stop. D-don't l...leave me." she started to tremble as tears spilled down her eyes, "I am so sorry... please... I'm s-sorry I couldn't save you..."

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder, causing her the tense up. Marinette screamed out and grabbed the hand and flipped the mysterious person over her shoulder. "Stop! Shut up!"

Marinette turned around and spotted Scarecrow fighting Nightwing. She ran up to them and grabbed the villain and threw him over the counter. Nightwing gave her a startled look before Marinette kneed him in his 'part' and swiped his feet from under causing him to fall onto the floor. 

"What the hell little girl? Why are you hitting u- AHHHH"

Before Jason could finish what he was saying, Marinette punched his face and twisted his arm behind his back. She then flung him over the table.

Marinette ran behind the counter and strangely say Scarecrow hiding with the others. She roughly grabbed his hand and head butted his forehead. Again, as before, she threw him onto the ground harshly and kicked him in the groin.

"It was your damn fault! You killed her. I swear I am going to end y-" she felt herself being pushed roughly into the counter. Quickly looking behind her, Marinette swung at Robin, who dodged it.

"Snap out of it!" He screamed at her. Robin lifted up his hand but stopped when she caught his fist in her hands. With her other hand, she punched him in the cheek and swung him around in a circle. When letting go of his hand, he flew to the other side of the counter. 

Her eyes caught Batman, who gave her a glare. She ran to him and kicked him in his stomach, causing him to stumble back. She then swung her feet around his neck and sat ontop of his shoulder. He might be heavier than her, but she can still kick his ass. Marinette flipped forward, having both of them fall forward. Batman fell onto the table.

Marinette then see's Red Robin running to her. Her eyes held fire in them as she jumped up and swung her foot, colliding it with his face. red Robin stumbled back and landed on the floor.

More tears rushed down her face as she looked around and saw the Batfam and Scarecrow as well as his goons on the floor, most unconscious.

She fell to her knees and mumbled some words, before black consumed her.

One by one, the police handcuffed Scarecrow and his goons and led them away. The costumers and employees stood from their hiding place as they stared at the unconscious girl on the ground. 

Even though they just went through an attack, most started to laugh. A 5'2, 20 year old girl managed to defeat Scarecrow and take down the entire Batfam.

Robin stood from his place and walked over to the girl. He have a grunt as he scooped her up. he eyed his family as they shook their head and motioned for him to take her out. He nodded his head and walked outside. Gently resting her on the ground.

After some time, the rest of his family walked out and went up to him. They looked at the small girl before Jason broke out in fits of laughter. "O-oh god! This tiny girl somehow took u-us all down ppffttt AHAHAHA this is so funny!"

The others gave him a glare as Nightwing walked to the girl. He softly nudged her, "Wakey wakey. Ma'am, can you hear us?"

A minutes passed by and her eyes opened. The first thing she saw was the blue sky. Marinette smiled as she scanned the sky and saw little clouds. But, her thoughts were interrupted by a cough. 

She looked around and saw the entire Batfamily looking right at her. Marinette sat on her butt and gave out a tiny yawn, to which Tim found kind of cute. She then stood up and smiled to them. "Hello! What can I he- wait a minute," she looked at her surroundings more, "Where the heck am I? Why am I out here?" she asked them.  


Red Robin let out an awkward cough as he stepped forward. "Well Scarecrow attacked the cafe you were working at."

Marinette gasped and her eyes widened, "Oh no! Is everyone ok?"

They all replied with yes to her question. She then sighed in relief. "Thank god. It's good you guys came in time. I would've backed out." she gave a small laugh. The others looked at the ground uncomfortably until Robin stepped forward with a scowl.

"Quit the act little girl. you know what happened. if you're trying to make fun of us we don't care. You careless idiots are too uncultured to understand."

Marinette slit her eyes and growled. She doesn't mind when people mix up her age because of her height, but the fact that he called her little girl provoked her in the wrong way. Her eyes held fire as she jabbed her finger in his shoulder. "What the heck did you say you Stop Light?" Her thick, heavy French accent said out loud.

The others felt shivers down their spines. "I can take people calling my a klutz and a bit of an airhead because let's get this straight, I am the biggest klutz in Paris, possibly the whole world. But the fact that you called out my height.... thats where I cross the line."

Robin let out a dark chuckle, not caring as to what she said. "Oh really? And who am I to care how you feel?"

She clenched her fist and smirked down at him. "Well, at least I dont dress in tights with ugly Christmas colors thrown onto it. Sorry birdy, but this just ain't it." Marinette gave him a sweet smile before turning to Batman.

"Thank you sir. From what I can recall, someone carried me out of the store. I am going to assume it was you since my memory is foggy."

Batman gave her a smile, "You're welcome miss, but may I ask; why aren't you freaking out? You were just attacked by the Scarecrow."

Marinette giggled and shook her head. "This isn't my first time in danger. Paris is just like Gotham, maybe even more dangerous. So, I am use to it. Also," she turned to Robin, "I feel bad as to what I said. So I am sorry. I can feel that I am more mature than you so I will be the first to say it. If you want my respect, you have to earn it like the rest of your teamates did. I am not like others, I will not fangirl over you guys,

"I've met heroes before, but none who are rude and bratty like. you." she poked his chest and started walking away. But before she left, Marinette turned to them with a smile.

"I know there is something you guys aren't telling me. But, I will find out sooner or later. Til we meet again." She gave a little bow and walked off to her apartment. 

As she left, the team stood in silence, baffled at what happened. This girl has been in these situations before. Just what kind of threat was Paris facing? The silence was broken when Jason started to laugh, "Are all of you guys that terrified to tell that girl what really happened? PFFTTT AHAHAH AND SHE REALLY JUST CALLED OUT DE- ROBIN AHAHAHAH."

Dick sighed and gently pulled Jason away. "He's right. We should've told her what really happened. It's going to look wrong when she sees it online."

* * *

Marinette sat in her livingroom folding her laundry while watching the news. She got a call from her co-worker to turn it on because the cafe was on it. As she folded her towels, the news anchor appeared:

**Welcome, I am Darla Livingston and today I am coming to you from the Morning cafe on central street which was attacked by scarecrow earlier. It was said to believe that no one was injured. Right here we have someone who witnessed the entire thing.**

the camera turns to Marinette's co-worker, Jessica. 

**Hello Miss, can you please tell us what happened when Scarecrow attacked?**

**Jessica; Well, it was about 8 in the morning when we heard an explosion. We all hid behind the counters and some under the table when He entered. It was terrifying. even though us Gothamites been through this, it was really scary.**

**Darla: How relieved were you when Batman showed up?**

**Jessica: Well, actually, I would say that they weren't the ones to save us this time**

**Darla: Please elaborate**

**Jessica; Well, my co-worker, Marinette, she just moved here from Paris, faced the villain head on.**

**Darla: Are you serious? An employee, you say, took down Scarecrow?**

**Jessica: Yes, she did. She saved us all. But that wasn't all. I have a video if you would like to see**

**Darla: Yes, please show us. Tim, come and hook up her phone so we can see footage**

Marinette stopped folding the laundry and she payed attention to the screen. She couldn't believe that she saved the others. _So they really did lie to me._

**Darla; Ok guys, we will play the footage of this brave girl saving the lives of many**

the clipped rolled and marinette's eyes popped out of their socket. Her mouth went slack when seeing her, not just take down Scarecrow, but the _entire_ Batfam. 

_OMG I just did that- oh my gosh noooooo--_

**Darla; What a brave young girl**

The tv turned back to her

**Darla: Whoever this girls is, you are brave and fearless, we all thank you**

* * *

Marinette turned her TV off and paced back and forth in her Livingroom. She felt a pang of guilt as her mind wondered to the footage. _so that's why that Robin dude was mad at me. I embarrassed him in front of the entire world_ _basically_

She felt the need to make it right. So, she thought of one thing. "Hey Tikki," she looked to her Kwami, "Lets go on a midnight stroll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make a part 2 to this ehehehe as for now, pls enjoy this chapter :)))


	14. Chapter 14

**yall i literally cannot sleep. i have this idea about writing another story. It's going to be a BNHA/MHA x reader eheheh i'm either doing a one-shot or story board eheheh. It's rlly up to yall idk**


	15. update

Im sorry for not updating for a while. But it's been stressful. the fact that some comments asking if i am going to update just adds so much pressure. and a few days ago, i had four deaths in my family; my two great tios, a dear friend who is like family, and a few days ago my cousin's body was found. 

So, as of now this book is discontinued. school is stressful and i need to get these perfect grades and getting comments constantly asking if i am going to update it just too much im so sorry. ill try and continue this when i have the chance and feel better, but right now it's discontinued same with the The Sunshine who Melted the Ice prince's heart.

please keep in mind that;

there are a lot of people who asked for a one shot and i am trying to work on theirs

don't pressure me constantly about your one-shot; if you do so i wont make it

stop correcting grammar mistakes cuz honestly at this point i couldn't care less

if i hear anyone say that the writing style, grammar and overall structure is terrible than i will delete the comments and won't allow comments and i would have to monitor them

the way you talk to me, i'll give you the same energy. so if you negative and rude, ill respond the same way

that's all so pls just keep those in mind when i continue updating in the future. thank you and have a goodnight or good day or afternoon


End file.
